The Road to Recovery
by Samshadowfoxx1
Summary: Ellie is now twenty-one years old. Her fears are becoming reality-she is alone, scared, though fierce and she won't stop for nothing in this action-packed roller coaster of emotions.
1. Chapter 1

Six years. It has been six years, and all I can think about is him. It aches my bones. I have never been so afraid of being alone. But that is life now, that is what surrounds me, bringing me nightmares of death and suffering and loneliness.

I can't do it much longer.

Everyone I have cared about has died or left me.

I want someone to be close to, but in this world, that is too much to ask for in this world. I am also too afraid to care for one, to love one, but I want to so badly.

I snap back to reality to the sound of clickers surrounding me in this dark, damp room. They haunt my soul.

I wish I could die ; I want to die.

But not like this.

I get up, pull out my shiv, and hunker down behind a beaten-up desk. I listen, only hearing what matters; the infected whereabouts.

Shit. There is so many of them. Their clickity-click noises scatter across the entire floor.

I look over to the window behind me. It's nighttime, and the window is being pounded upon by showers of rain. I like rain. It washes away all the memories of...

Snap back, Ellie.

I gather up my wits, and move on to the first clicker. It is drooling blood, fungi forming armor on it's head. I ready my shiv, move behind it, quickly wrap my arm around it's filthy neck and jam my now broken shiv into the bottom, soft part of it's head.

It isn't fazed, and it starts to bite towards my arm, and my heart feels like it will beat out of my chest. I quickly push deeper, twisting the knife, brown-black goo and blood gushing down my hand. It's body falls limp, without a sound, and I ease it onto the ground.

I look around me, checking if any clickers heard that, and luckily they didn't.

I walk up the stairs around the corner slowly, making sure nothing hears me. I get to the top, and I open the door.

I see supplies everywhere.

Thanking God, if there is one, I snatch up everything I can fit in my backpack so I can get the hell out of here.

Then I walk out the door, back to the stairs.

After clearing out all the entire building of infected, which took me at least a half hour, I search for supplies.

I find four blades, three bottles of rubbing alcohol, one cloth, a note to a girl by some one of the name Kevin, an already-crafted Molotov, some food, and a health kit.

There are alot of supplies here. Alot of...already crafted supplies...someone had or _has_ a stash here.

I hope to God I don't find out who.

As I walk out the door to climb on Felix, my palomino stallion, I swear I hear a voice. I turn around, and I hear Felix whinny, as if to warn me of something.

Then a bag goes over my head, large hands wrapping around me, feeling me, and something hard hits my head.

That is all I remember.


	2. The Road to Recovery, Chapter 2

It's funny, no, quite _hilarious _that I'm here. I mean, I was just walking to my horse, minding my own buisness, and _BOOM,_ darkness...hahaha...darkness...

Darkness.

Ellie, wake up.

Ellie, get up.

I shake my dizzy, heavy head and look around.

I am in a dark place. Water drips somwhere. _Drip, drip, drip_...

No, Ellie, get up.

I shakily get up to my feet and wander around. My hands are tied behind my back.

Now, I enter dizzily into a dark corner of the room. Then I hit something hard. It feels like a fence... what are they, if there is anyone here, -which I'm sure there is since my hands are bounded-, trying to keep out? Or in?

Me?

No, I can't possibly be that valuable to someone. Everyone leaves me or dies.

I see a knife on the other side of the fence.

But after a few minutes of different attempts to retrieve it, I slump down into a corner of my side of the fence and wait.

I go to sleep.

When I wake, I don't open my eyes, since I hear men talking. They use hushed voices.

This is what I hear:

"She is a hazard, and she needs to be terminated"

"What if she could be usefull? You know, to find that crazy man..."

"Who, that guy from Boston? The one who...took her from the firefli-"

"Yeah, that guy"

Joel.

Holy shit, they are talking about Joel! If they need me to find him, then he is alive!

Oh God, I can breathe, I can feel again. I can_ find _him.

I stand up. This is a time to fight. But I need a plan.

So I'll play dumb.

"Where am I?" Shake my head. But I know exactly where I am.

Shit goes down, and let's just say I get one of the punks to get in this_ cage_ with me. As he walks in, I slip out, lock the door, and throw my elbow into his friend's face, which is now bloodied.

I grab the knife, and look for a way out.

There is a door, but I need to get supplies first.

I scan the area, grabbing a few things here and there.

"You will never get out of here, and you will never find him. You here me?"

"Hey, dipshit, you hear?"

"Oh yeah, I hear you" I reply.

Angry bubbles of acid gurgle inside my throat, up to my mouth.

I have to do this.

I walk over to him, point my newly-found pistol at him, and shoot his leg.

Blood splatters everywhere, and it splats across my face. I smile.

"Do you hear me?" I ask him.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"I ain't telling you shit" He cries, grasping his leg.

"Really?" I smile.

I grab my knife.

I start on his left ear, and cut them both off, ignoring his screams of agony.

"Now do you hear me?" I laugh.

"Oh, wait, you couldn't, even if you tried" I say.

I dip my finger into the blood puddle that surrounds him. I start rubbing the blood all over his face, into his eyes and nose, and even his mouth.

Then he has the guts to bite me.

I flinch, wincing, and smile.

I mouth the words _where is he _to him.

"Tennessee, please don't...please don't..." he whimpers.

"Details" I mouth.

"Hospital...somewhere...that's all I know...please..."

"I won't torture you anymore, I believe you" I smile.

I point my gun to his temple, and fire.

More red greets me.


	3. The Road to Recovery, Chapter 3

Hi! I hope you're enjoying my story. I am having so much fun writing it! Can I ask you of a favor? Please- DO NOT stop what you're doing! Just keep reading my stories and I promise they will develop and get better. If you have any concerns regarding my stories, please feel free to private message me. I will be more than glad to help. Happy reading!

* * *

I can't help but smile. He is here, he is on this planet, and not some other unearthly place or diminsion. If he is on Earth, I will find him.

I _will._

Tennessee, a hospital. He could be at any hospital in Tennessee. But I know where I can get clues.

I have to return to Boston. I have to find her. She has to be alive, because she is key to finding-I can say his name now without saying a dead man's name-Joel.

I need my horse back, but who knows where that thing is.

So I set up shelter for the night. I am in a wooded forest, up in Montana. The forest is misty and cool tonight. Perfect summer weather. I slip into my make-shift shelter, and I catch a glimpse of a squirrel and fall asleep.

That night I actually dream for tthe first time in forever. I dream of the time Joel and I had just started our journy. Tess was still alive, too, and she was with us. Then we step foot into that damned hunter-infested building and Tess was killed.

I wake up to a cold, clamy sweat.

Re-watching someone's death is not very pleasent. Of all night's I dream, I dream of death.

Lovely.

I pack up my shelter-wannabe, eat some food, and start my long trek to Boston, then Tennessee.

I am quite the adventurer, aren't I?

* * *

I begin walking South because I see a small town. Maybe pack some supplies and really start the trek.

Once I get to the main road of the town, which cuts right through the center and out the East side (which I can use to my advantage), I go to a nearby pharmacy.

When I step in, a bell goes off, and I get my knife out, expecting the infected to await my arrival. But no infected.

I calm myself down and put the knife back in it's holister. I look around for anything I can use, and the only thing I find is a bottle of Tylenol.

Then I head over to the Subway at on the other side of the street. I walk in, and I come out with nothing.

I do this for who knows how long with no rewards but a few nut bars and a bottle of Tylenol, but I'm beginning to break a sweat. A mad sweat.

Then I hear a twig snap behind me and now I am turned around with a gun pointed at a girl's head.

"Woah woah woah woah, hold on. I'm friendly, I swear" she nodds her head. Her long black hair falls over in thin waves over her pale, freckled face. "The name's Anna" she says.

I don't move the pointed gun.

"Listen, Ellie, you gonna kill me? If so, please hurry up, I have a headache"

"W...wha...what did you call me?"

"Ellie, why are you so frightened by me?" she smiles.


End file.
